


we fell in love in october

by orphan_account



Series: don't forget to water your plance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I also edited this instead of sleeping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating, but it's ok bc we love them anyways, like i do with all of these fics, probably bc lance and pidge mentally are children, so sorry if there are any errors lol, they honestly act like children tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pidge and Lance go trick or treating together, as 18 and 20 year olds.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: don't forget to water your plance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767715
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	we fell in love in october

**Author's Note:**

> one: yeah i listen to girl in red ;)  
> two: it's not october but the prompt was fall so i decided to write a trick or treating fic.  
> f i g h t m e  
> and i'm 90% sure that pidge and lance are two years apart in age but i'm not completely sure?? so if that's inaccurate, sorry haha.

"Pidge, when you said we should go trick or treating, i didn't think you were actually being serious" Lance commented, adjusting the top of his zombie costume. Why there so random rips and tears in it, he'd never understand. "I thought you were doing that sarcasm thing"

"Why would I have been joking about that? And lighten up, it'll be fun" she responded with ease, messing with the cat ears of her black cat costume.

"Pidge, you're eighteen. I'm twenty. We're adults. Trick or treating is for children. Young children, in fact" Lance stated, matter-of-factly. Pidge snickered, looking down at the ground to hide the smirk on her face. "What?"

"Lance, you act enough like an eight year old that I doubt anyone will be able to tell the difference" she blurted, doubling over in laughter as Lance put a hand on his chest dramatically.

"Pidge!! You wound me!! I do not act like an eight year old, I am a responsible adult!" he gasped.

"Yeah, a responsible adult who locked himself out of his car two days ago" she added, laughing even harder. "You're like a very tall child, honestly"

"Well, you know what, at least I'm tall" Lance said, without thinking. After recognizing what he said, his eyes went wide. He was about to apologize, but it was too late. 

"Excuse me?" Pidge sassed, in her 'what the fuck did you just say to me' tone. Lance always felt bad for the people who got that tone of voice from Pidge, because, God, she was terrifying. But he'd never been on the receiving end of it. He just got a new found empathy for the poor souls.

"I'm sorry!! I said it without thinking!! Please don't murder me!!" Lance stumbled over his words, dropping to the ground in front of her. "I will beg on my knees, please do not murder me". Pidge cracked a small grin, though she quickly bit it back.

"Get off the ground, you dork, we should get going before it gets late" she picked up her pumpkin shaped basket from the table. Lance let out a sigh of relief. "You owe me half of your candy" she added, opening the door.

"Wait, WHAT!! How's that fair, I-" he continued to argue on his way out the door, following after her.

-

Pidge took a seat on the curb, setting her basket down as she waited for Lance to catch up to her. Since she was small, it was easier for her to get away with being an adult trick or treating. Lance, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. Almost every single person handing out candy had questioned him, and one had even threatened to call the police. She started rummaging through her candy as she wondered what they told him this time.

"You're lucky I love you" he muttered, sitting down next to her. "I just got an earful about how I should be a responsible adult and not take candy from kids who should be enjoying it instead. AND I didn't get any candy" he added the last part emphasis.

"Okay, maybe I won't take half your candy. Snickers bar?" she offered him, which Lance gratefully accepted. "Sorry for making you do this. I was just excited, I guess. First year being back on Earth with absolutely no Galra to fight" she murmured, taking a bite of a reeses peanut butter cup. "I shouldn't have made you do anything you didn't want to do though. So, sorry"

"Hey, I was a bit skeptical at first, but I did have fun tonight. Even though I got lectured by a bunch of actual adults and barely got any candy. But I'm more mad about the barely getting any candy part than anything" he admitted, laughing at the last part. "But I had fun. A lot of fun, okay? No need to worry" he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, to which she gladly leaned in to. "You alright though? You seem kinda bummed for getting a bunch of candy and getting to bully your boyfriend for a whole night"

"I'm fine, Lance" she said immediately, only continuing when Lance gave her his 'that's a load of bullshit, what's wrong' look. She took a deep breath before talking quickly. "Okay, so maybe I miss being a teenager because I missed doing all the fun stuff teens do, and I wouldn't change anything that happened, ever, but I just kinda wish I had the chance to do the dumb stuff teenagers do. Really though, it's no big deal. And it's kinda dumb-"

"Hey, it's not dumb. What kind of stuff exactly are you talking about?" he questioned.

"I dunno? The stupid dances, the 'first kiss behind the bleachers' thing? Just doing dumb things?" she sighed. "It's really stupid, Lance, you don't have to worry about it"

"Stop minimizing your problems. They're just as important as everyone else's, okay?" he held her tighter. "We have plenty of time left, alright? We can do all the things you missed, if you want. We've already done plenty of dumb things together, and we have plenty of time to do plenty more" he smiled. Pidge shook her head and grinned, grasping his torso tighter. "We can dance, whenever you want. If you want to go to football games and makeout behind the bleachers like dumb kids, we can do that. We've got plenty of time to do tons of different things, alright? Including the things you missed out on"

"Does that mean you'd go see a stupid movie with me?" she asked, looking up at him. He smiled down at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Duh, of course I would. I'd even go see a Star Wars movie with you if you wanted me to" he joked, ruffling her hair in the way he knows she loves.

"Hey, stop talking about Star Wars like it's bad!" she punched his side lightly, laughing. "And, thanks, Lance"

"Any time, Pidgeon" he grinned, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, pulling away, and pressing a longer one.

They pulled away after several coughs and cleared throats from other adults in the area, to notice little kids staring at them as their parents tried to turn them away.

"Wanna head home and eat some candy?" Lance asked, standing up, and pulling Pidge up with him.

"Can we watch the Nightmare Before Christmas and drink hot chocolate while we do it?"

"Sounds like a plan"

**Author's Note:**

> It's official, I cannot write fluffy fanfiction w/o throwing in some angst and hurt comfort lol. anyways, hope u enjoyed!! thanks for reading:)


End file.
